Cumbres Borrascosas
by usagi-neko
Summary: La hija de una familia distinguida, Spencer, y Ashley, una niña recogida por la familia, pasan de ser compañeras de juegos de la infancia a vivir un amor apasionado. Sin contar que las consecuencias de ese amor imposible altere la vida de sus protagonista


Cumbres Borrascosas era el nombre de la mansión de los Carlin, aludiendo, sin duda, a los rigores atmosféricos a que la exponía su situación en tiempo de tormenta. Realmente, debían de tener allí siempre la ventilación más pura y saludable; pues se encontraban algo retirados de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, se podía deducir la fuerza del viento norte por la inclinación excesiva de unos cuantos abetos achaparrados que había en el extremo de la casa y por una hilada de espinos que alargaban todas sus ramas en el mismo sentido, como si estuvieran agradeciendo la generosidad del sol. Afortunadamente, el arquitecto tuvo la previsión de construir fuerte la casa, pues las estrechas ventanas se abrían profundamente en los muros y las esquinas estaban protegidas con grandes resaltos de ladrillo. Donde la casa parecía recibir a su amo.

Fue así cómo Arthur Carlín regresó a su hogar, después de un largo viaje.

Spencer pudo ver desde la ventana el arribamiento de su padre.

-Ahí viene - Spencer, una pequeña niña rubia de 8 años, corrió con gran entusiasmo a avisarle a su madre.

-Glen, ve y abrele la puerta a tu papá - Paula le ordeno a su hijo.

Viendo que este hizo caso omiso. Daniel, uno de los sirvientes de los Carlin, fue a la puerta a abrirle a su viejo jefe.

-¡Papá! - Spencer quiso saltar a los brazos de su padre pero el enorme bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos se lo impidió.

-Al fin en casa, Spence - Arthur pasó exausto con la carga pesada que llevaba envuelta en una manta.

-¿Qué me trajiste, papá?

-Dejalo entrar primero, Spence. - Le dijo Daniel siguiendo a sus amos.

-Espera y verás, espera y verás. - Le dijo su padre mientras dejaba la carga en el sofá más cercano.

Arthur se retiró dejando a la vista una niña andrajosa y sucia cubierta por la manta.

-¡Por Dios! - Paula exclamó con una mano en su pecho.

-La hallé muerta de hambre por una de las tantas calles de L.A. y se me hiso más fácil traerla que perder más tiempo y dinero buscando a sus padres ya que nadie me daba señales.

-¡Es una callejera mugrienta! - Glen escupió con desprecio.

-Dios nos la envió - Le corrigió Arthur - Tratenla cómo si fuera su hermana.

-¿Y mi regalo? - Preguntó una caprichosa Spencer. La cual fue ignorada.

-¿No tiene familia? - Paula dijo retomando la paciencia.

Arthur dió unos pasos hacia la pequeña y puso la mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

-Nosotros seremos su familia - Arthur sonreía tiernamente - El es tu hermano, Glen.

Dijo señalando a aquel muchacho rubio con aspecto gruñón.

- Y ella es tu hermana, Spence.

La pequeña solo pudo dislumbrar la belleza de Spencer, sus lindos ojos azules, su respladeciente cabello dorado como los rayos del sol y su piel blanca cómo la que no poseía ella. Comparándose con la bella muchacha, no pudo más que sentir pena de su aspecto.

-Dale la mano como te enseñé - Arthur le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

La pequeña levantó su sucia mano y Spencer se acercó para aceptar el saludo. La pequeña, blanca y fina mano de Spencer apretujó la mano con los dedos más negros de mugre que jamás había visto en su vida, pero aún así, sin sentir repugnancia alguna, estrechó la mano de la andrajosa niña.

Cómo nuevo integrante de la familia, necesitaba un digno nombre para ser llamada y fue así como Arthur le dió el nombre de Ashley.

Pasaron los días, Ashley ahora se encontraba limpia y bien vestida.

Pero Spencer se sentía atraída a ella por su serenidad y pocas palabras.

No era que callara para parecer educada, si no como mecanismo de resistencia.

Una mañana de aquellas, Ashley entró a una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa. Encontró unas lindas puertas de madera pero sus intenciones de abrirlas quedaron mitigadas por un fuerte golpe que le hizo golpearse la cara contra las perillas de las puertas y caer ruidosamente al piso.

-Nada de lo que hay aquí te pertenece. No te pertenece, ¡ni te pertenecerá!

Mientras Ashley se cubría el ojo con la palma de la mano, con el otro pudo distinguir a Glenn parado frente a ella, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos a causa de la rabia que poseía.

Y fue así cómo desde un principio Ashley fue más hermana de Spencer que de Glen.

Ashley y Spencer, dos pequeñas seres salvajes que compartían su amor por las aventuras y la naturaleza.

A pesar de que Ashley era la hija preferida de Arthur Carlin, esta perdió sus protecciones tras la muerte del anciano.

-... no morirá eternamente. Nos enseñó, a través del apóstol San Pablo a tener fe y no lo lamentarnos por los que descansen en él. Te lo suplicamos, Padre Misericordioso, por tu hijo Jesucristo, Amén.

Spencer aún escuchaba en su cabeza las palabras del Padre dando la misa para el entierro.

La familia Carlín sufrió una terrible y dolorosa pérdida ese día. Con sus cuerpos cansados de tanto llorar y sollozar, llegaron a Cumbres Borroscosas para poder descansar físicamente después del entierro de Arthur.

Los sirvientes se dirigieron a la pequeña y modesta casa contigua donde dormian. La familia Carlin se dirigió hacia su mansión. Paula entró primero a la casa, seguida de sus hijos.

Cuando Ashley iba a pasar fue detenida por la mano firme de Glen. Spencer miraba desde adentro sin poder hacer nada.

-¡De ahora en adelante dormiras en la casa de los criados!

La puerta fue cerrada precipitadamente frente a las narices de Ashley mientras el grito de Spencer pudo oirse afuera de la casa de los Carlín, donde Ashley se encontraba, sola y desamparada.

-¡Ashley!


End file.
